


Golden Hour

by yusol



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Photographer, M/M, photographer jungwoo, slight johnten, slight yusol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yusol/pseuds/yusol
Summary: Jungwoo is a photographer and Yukhei has a beautiful face.





	1. Chapter 1

One would think that Wong Yukhei had his entire life planned out. The young man had moved from Hong Kong to Korea shortly after completing high school, and was now studying at one of Korea’s prestigious universities. He was loud and funny, not to mention quite handsome, which allowed him to easily adapt to the college life in Korea. There was a charm he possessed in his words and body language-- he simply stood out; even the professors bothered to learn his name. 

In reality, Yukhei didn’t know what he wanted to do with his life. However, it didn’t matter as long as he didn’t do drugs or spend his dad’s money like no tomorrow. He would eventually figure out what he wanted to do with his life and if he didn’t, he’d go for a 9 to 6 job which would most likely be an 8:45 to 7:30 job if the world was honest. 

“Yukhei, I’ll be over at Johnny’s for the night. Don’t get too scared without me.” Ten said while tying his shoes. Ten was Yukhei’s roommate. He was short, passionate, and very kind; it wouldn’t be a lie if Yukhei were to say they are best friends. 

“Use a condom!” the taller yelled as Ten was closing the door behind him. He heard a ‘fuck you’ through the door and chuckled to himself. He was genuinely happy for Ten and Johnny, they were a cute couple. Ten never failed to do dumb shit that would embarrass the taller, but he never dwelled on it. Johnny was very mature and collected in general, he was as tall as himself so it was always fun to mess with Ten when the three got together. They were relationship goals to Yukhei; goofy, honest, in love as if they were a new couple, and always in open communication. 

He dated only once since he’d come to Korea; a cute girl a year older than him. She was stunner, and very intellectual. They dated for 3 months before she decided to cut it off to focus on her studies, and Yukhei respected that neither did he get even the slightest upset over it. Maybe he wasn’t in love with her after all, perhaps it was just a good feeling to have someone by your side. Hong Kong was a whole different story; back home he’d dated at least 10 people in a span of 3 years. He didn’t remember much about them besides this small guy who had actually given him the idea of studying in Korea. Yukhei wasn’t serious about him either, he concluded.

Winter break was nearly ending and Yukhei hadn’t done shit. He had a pile of homework and essays waiting to be started but his laziness marred any kind of attempt. 

He sighed and stuffed his face in a pillow. He was going to do it…

He was going out after a week of loitering between his bed and the mini kitchen. He wore his favorite skinny jet black jeans and bomber jacket, walking out while thinking _wow I look fine_ to himself.

The tired sun started hiding itself between the tall buildings of Seoul, the sky was changing into a lucrative piece of artwork; the colors of pink, blue, purple, and orange meandering mesmerized Yukhei. When was the last time he looked up at the sky? He couldn’t remember. He wandered blithely up a hill near the university campus, watching the sun peek through the voids between the skyscrapers. 

It didn’t take long for him to fall into deep thought. Leaving Hong Kong perhaps wasn’t the best decision he was making. He wondered how his mother was doing, although she informed Yukhei several times that she was doing okay. She was always stressing herself over his father, a successful businessman that worked all over the world. Yukhei knew his mom felt lonely when his dad was away for business trips. However, that didn’t justify her cheating on her husband. Thinking back to the incident when young Yukhei caught an uncle kissing her mother after his basketball game was hard to forget about. Maybe it did justify her actions? Loneliness is a bitch. It was his dad’s fault for being absent for most of their lives. Would life have been different if Yukhei didn’t know of his mother’s actions? Could he bear going back to Hong Kong or even think about the city without a wave of unpleasant memories washing across his shore? 

He slightly chided himself when he reprimanded the thoughts he self-dubbed “fake deep” as the breeze tickled his face and lifted his hair he hadn’t washed in 5 days. Then he looked up at the city before him; completely different, new city where he could start fresh. He smiled to himself and stood against the view until he heard some clicking noises.

He looked over to see someone holding up a camera against their face; one eye completely shut and the lens pointing directly at him. 

“Hey, what are you doing?” Yukhei asked the stranger in a rather brusque voice. He realized how scary he must’ve come off and softened his voice. “Sorry, I meant to ask if you were taking pictures of me.” 

The stranger walked up to him with a huge smile. 

“Look at these pictures! They’re beautiful!” the stranger was way shorter than him, seeming enraptured by the pictures he had just taken of Yukhei. 

Yukhei looked at the pictures. And wow. They did look beautiful. His side body profile, a huge grin plastered on his face, combined with the wind that lifted his hair ever so slightly made the image give off a sedate vibe. The sun created a small flare that fell diagonally across the picture. 

“You’re really handsome.” The shorter one said. “I couldn’t help but take a picture of you. The sun aligned perfectly with you and the angle, you’re literally glowing in this picture” 

Yukhei stared at the guy in a “what the fuck are you talking about” manner but the other was too busy looking at the pictures over and over. The man seemed really young, probably a university student like himself, so he eliminated the fact that he might be some creep. His voice sounded very soft too. 

He eventually looked up to Yukhei and apologized. “Sorry, I kind of rambled on without explaining what I mean. Here let me show you.” He said as he put Yukhei’s hand on his palm.

“This is the time they call ‘golden hour’, it’s the time of the day the sun emanates rays that beautifully complements the skin. See, your skin is kinda glowing.” 

Indeed, Yukhei’s skin looked very nice under this lighting; the melanin was glowing. And indeed, he was wondering how the stranger was still holding his hand. 

“Can I take more pictures of you? This time is perfect. Also, you're very handsome and phtotogenic.” Asked the shorter one while letting go of Yukhei’s hand. The taller started assessing the situation he was in right before he was interrupted by “Ah, I didn’t even introduce myself. I’m Jungwoo, 21 years old, I’m studying Media at Yonsei. I’m a photographer on the side. I asked on impulse when I saw such a beautiful face in front of me, but please don’t feel pressured to say yes.”

“Nice to meet you Jungwoo, I’m Yukhei and I study at Yonsei as well. And, sure why not? I’m down for a quick photoshoot, as long as you don’t sell them off.”

“Promise, I won’t. If I do, I’ll give you half to profit.”

Yukhei laughed at Jungwoo’s joke. And click.

“I wasn’t even posing?”

“It’s okay, I think people look the best when they’re in their natural state.”

“One would think you’re flirting with me.” Yukhei laughed again.

“Can you do this?” Jungwoo positioned Yukhei to hold his jacket from the end. Yukhei obeyed.

“Yeah?” Jungwoo continued while taking consecutive shots from a million different angles. “I like being honest with people. I appreciate beauty. Maybe I’m a bit too blunt huh? That’s why everyone think I’m flirting with them.”

Before Yukhei could reply, Jungwoo instructed him to give him some “natural looks”. Yukhei didn’t know what that meant so he just posed like he always did for his selfies. 

“No, no, Yukhei. You look like a… nevermind just don’t do that.”

“I look like a what?” Yukhei shot a serious glare at Jungwoo. He heard a click again.

“Perfect! You look amazing with that serious expression! Look at this shadow play!” Jungwoo exclaimed enthusiastically. 

“I look like a what? Tell me Jungwoo.” Yukhei grabbed the shorter by the arm as a fake threat. Much to his surprise, the shorter starting losing balance to Yukhei’s mere action.  


“Shit!” Yukhei yelled as he held onto the man falling, eventually losing his balance too which resulted on him falling on the dirt road followed by the shorter falling right on him. The camera fell out of Jungwoo’s hand but with a swift move Yukhei caught it with his free hand. 

The two burst into laughter while Jungwoo was still laying on top of Yukhei from the fall. 

“The camera is safe.” Yukhei said, Jungwoo took that as a cue to get off the man he fell on. Sitting up on Yukhei’s abdomen before mustering up enough balance, the shorter took a good look at him. The position was quite… awkward… but the shorter didn’t seem to mind at all.

“Stay like that.” 

Yukhei obeyed once again. Jungwoo grabbed the camera from his hand and took Yukhei between his legs. 

Click. Click.

“Yukhei, think of something that makes you happy.”

Click. Click.

“Yukhei, look towards the building and tell me what you think about Seoul and what you’ve done here so far.”

Slightly turning his head towards the cityscape, and much to his shock, he started going on about what he hoped from Seoul. “I think it’s a beautiful city. It’s the place I chose to start a new life. Amid all its beauty there are the filthy places and people... I miss Hong Kong too. Sometimes I feel like I’m a stranger to this city. Still, I’m going to make the best of it.”

He snapped back to reality after hearing the final click. 

“Whoa, sorry I didn’t mean to get deep with you. I don’t even know why I elaborated on it so much.”

“No need to apologize,” Jungwoo said as he extended his hand to help up Yukhei. “Seems like you have a lot on your mind. You switched from Korean to Cantonese like 3 times. I’ll be more than happy to listen if it lightens the weight on your shoulders.”

Yukhei took the hand presented to him and got up. He was amazed at how small the shorter’s hands were, he held them up against his and compared the sizes. 

“You have baby hands. They’re so small.”  


He interlaced their hands without realizing, but broke it off once he did. Jungwoo proceeded to dusting off the dirt from his clothes, Yukhei followed. 

The sun had vanished out of sight, the last rays of light filled Seoul’s starless sky. They started heading down the hill together as the shorter trailed behind to get “dramatic and edgy shots” of Yukhei. 

“Look at how your shadow shortens and lengthens when the sun changes its spot.” Jungwoo spread his arms and imitated a bird. He then took Yukhei’s hands to raise his arms, the taller surprised at how comfortable the other was acting with him. Not that he was complaining, he was fun. They both watched their shadows until they faded away.

They neared campus as Jungwoo startled him by reaching to his hair and slightly running his fingers through it.

“There was dirt in your hair, probably from earlier when we fell.” Jungwoo clarified.

By the time they had to separate their ways, night had conquered Seoul.

“I’m going to take this way back. Thank you so much for today, it was an honor. I got some good pictures!” Jungwoo said in his soft voice and handed his phone over to the taller. “Oh, give me your line so I can send them to you.” 

“Sure.” Yukhei entered his Line ID and gave the phone back. Their fingers brushed against each other for a split second but it was enough for Yukhei to tell Jungwoo’s were freezing. Now did he realize that the other wasn’t wearing anything but a simple long sleeve.

“Hyung, you’re so cold.” The taller said while taking off his jacket. “Here, take my jacket.” 

“No way. NOOOO. Way.”

“Come on, my dorm is literally right there.” Yukhei said as he signaled the apartments around the corner. “You can give it to me later.”

Jungwoo attempted to escape but Yukhei stopped him by capturing the older in a tight embrace. 

“Listen, please just take it.” He released the shorter and put the jacket over his shoulders.

Jungwoo held the jacket with one hand and reached for the taller’s hair. He pulled out a small piece of dirt. They both chuckled at the thought of falling incident earlier, they were covered in dirt.

“Thank you.” Jungwoo said before walking away. Yukhei turned around to walk back to his place.

“Hey Yukhei!” he heard someone yell, the soft voice belonged to Jungwoo of course “you’re stronger than you think! You almost knocked me down back there.”

“Sorry!” Yukhei yelled back without turning around.

“ALSO, Don’t blame things out of your control on yourself. Everything has its good and its bad. That’s how life is.”

By the time Yukhei turned around to reply, Jungwoo had made headway. 

 

Later that night Yuta had to sit through Yukhei’s lecture on golden hour, shadows, and sun lighting. The Japanese man was quite intrigued at Yukhei's new born knowledge and asked if a rock had fell on his head.

“No. I met someone while on a random walk.”

“Nice. Oh yeah, which reminds me, Hansol wanted me to invite you to his party next Friday.”

“Tell your boyfriend to invite me himself.”

“He’s a busy man, I gotta help my mans.”

“You sound like Ten, I’m gonna puke.”

"Go to bed, Yukhei."

"Yes mama Yuta." Yukhei mocked Yuta's nagging.

 

Before he slept, he checked his notifications. His Line notification read "Jungwu (@jungwooandcake) added you on LINE!"

"So he likes cakes huh? Noted." Yukhei thought as he accepted the request.

 

Ten was making waffles the next morning when he heard Yukhei scream “FUCK I DIDN’T WASH MY HAIR FOR 5 DAYS AND HE RAN HIS HANDS THROUGH THIS FILTH I’M A FUCKING IDIOT.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dk why i always come up with fics when im supposed to be writing up my polisci essays ;///// i typed this up at 2 am pls forgive me for the mistakes. u can lmk about the grammar mistakes! i tried to incorporate irl!luwoo in this too; like how jungwoo almost falls every time yukhei touches him kjsbdbh i hope he dosnt knock him out fr one day. ooooh and the "baby hands" ahaha
> 
> oh also protip! take your selfies/pics during golden hour. i usually do photoshoots during golden hour* the sun then makes your skin look beautiful. i love showing my clients how their skin glows under that sun. im serious use that sun!
> 
>  
> 
> * (In photography, the golden hour is a period shortly after sunrise or before sunset during which daylight is redder and softer than when the Sun is higher in the sky. (via wikipedia))


	2. Chapter 2

Break ended way too fast and Yukhei could swear that he wasn’t complaining because he ended up writing 5 essays, a lab report, reading 7 chapters and doing 3 pages of calculus questions all in a span of 29 hours. Yes, he counted how long he was studying for. If he were to add the hours he was up watching anime instead of sleeping, that would add another 20 hours of sleeplessness. His head was numb from the lack of sleep and his stomach was churning in severe pain due to the 3 redbulls and 3 coffee energy drinks he chugged while he inquired in an extreme study session. 

He had class in an hour and skipping it wasn’t an option as the professor specifically emailed his class to come in to turn in and have an open discussion about the essay they had written. Johnny and Ten were sleeping in the common room on a small sofa, which Yukhei didn’t understand why since Ten had a huge bed, but he didn’t want to complain further when he saw how adorable Ten looked in Johnny’s arms. The two were seniors so they got a longer break.

Yukhei felt as if he was losing his mind by the time classes ended. His phone kept buzzing in biology, but he didn’t have any energy left to check his phone. He could barely keep his eyes open, making the 15 minute walk to his dorm dreadful. 

A note was waiting for him by the shoe racks when he unlocked the door. 

“I cooked and packaged a couple stuff for you and Yuta. Make sure he eats some after he returns on Thursday. Also, eat your meals on time dumbass. Lock the fucking door!! Love, Ten xxx”

Yukhei smiled before crashing on the sofa, his body completely shutting down after 3 days of no sleep. “I really should’ve slept instead of trying to finish Haikyuu and Kuroko no Basuke seasons in one go” was the last thing he could comprehend before falling into deep slumber.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He abruptly awoke in the middle of the night with a severe stomachache, his throat was sore and his face burning. Seconds later, he found himself vomiting in the bathroom sink until his knees felt too weak to stand.

“I really fucked up my immune system huh?” he asked his reflection in the mirror, palms pressed against the sink for strength. A brash sense of vulnerability crept all around his body. He hated this feeling, and he knew where it would lead to; an awful endless feeling of turmoil right in his stomach. He felt his knees buckle and a strike of pain shoot through his head, tears spilling from his eyes followed shortly; his body felt limp, his throat drier than a man stuck in the Sahara. Acquiescing defeat of his inner strength to his body, he slowly collapsed on the floor. A couple seconds passed before he could feel his temperature fluctuate and a burning sensation partnering up with cold sweats running down his face. He needed water, he needed to go back to bed, he felt cold and hungry. After 10 minutes that felt like a million years, he gained enough conscious to grab his phone from his pocket.

Once again, that awful sense of helplessness possessed him. His enervated body didn’t offer a chance for him to at least get off the bathroom floor. Ten and Yuta were away; he couldn’t call for them, if he texted them now it would ruin their holiday. He didn’t want to bother anyone, especially at such a peculiar time. The pain combined with emotional distress made him feel forlorn. 

With blurry vision, he checked the screen of his phone; several notifications showed up.

>10: lock the door, you always forget :*

>Naruto: hey, I left fruits for u on the table. make sure u eat them <3 also Lock the door too I don’t want my macbook stolen 

The last couple were Line messages from Jungwoo. 

>Jungwu (@jungwooandcake): sent 54 attachments. Swipe to see.

>Jungwu: I hope you like these! I showed them to my professor, he really liked them. A couple girls in our class even bothered me about for your contact info haha :D (sent 3:48 pm)

>Jungwu: Aaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yukhei! Guess what??????????? My professor just chose the picture I took of you to become the cover of the media magazine the school publishes!! I’m so excited, I submitted 3 other pictures but yours got picked! Would it be okay to do so? You can say no haha no pressure :”) (sent 5:54 pm)

>Jungwu: [sent 1 attachment] this one! (sent 5:54 pm)

>Jungwu: Also, when can I give back your jacket? (sent 5:54 pm)

Yukhei couldn’t help but smile when he read the messages. He could vicariously feel the other’s happiness from the way he texted. He barely knew the shorter but something about him was intriguing. His thoughts were cut off by an intense migraine creeping around his head. 

His fingers moved tentatively across the keyboard, fighting the entrenched resistance Yukhei was having in his ‘I don’t want to be a burden on anyone’ mind. He was too listless to put up a fight with himself so he typed in “you can bring the jacket now. Address is Dorm B, section 3, flat 8” with the little to no strength he had left, hoping the other was awake. 

His vision was starting to go black again, his phone fell out of his hands and then he couldn’t remember the rest.

 

“Yukhei! Yukhei!” a soft voice was calling for him. He felt a cold hand on his face, and another one on his shoulder shaking him violently. 

“Yukhei! It’s me Jungwoo, are you okay? Can you hear me? What happened?” Yukhei opened his eyes to an anguished Jungwoo. There was worry seeping from his eyes, his voice nearly trembling. 

“Yeah.” He said and the other let out a sigh of relief. “I’m okay.” Yukhei reassured the shorter with a hint of confusion in his own voice.

Jungwoo rambled on while hauling the other up “I came over thinking that you needed your jacket now, why did you not text me earlier? Never mind that, I was already worried that you didn’t reply and when you texted me so late… I was so fucking worried. You didn’t answer my texts or calls when I was in front of your door either, that’s why I had to break in. I didn’t even break in; your door was unlocked!!! Yukhei, lock your door! When I saw you on the floor I was so scared that some serial killer broke in and killed you… What happened? Why were you unconscious? I think you fainted… Please tell me you’re okay.” The shorter was crying at this point, tears falling from both eyes. “Sorry, I’m probably giving you a headache. Please rest. I will stay with you tonight.” He said as he helped him sit up on the bed. 

The room was dark besides the incandescent light peeking from the bathroom that fell slightly on Yukhei’s bed. Even so, the taller could see the tear stains on Jungwoo’s cheeks. He reached for the shorter’s face and cupped it with a gentle hand. He grazed his thumb over the dampened cheek and whispered a warm thank you.

Jungwoo was startled at Yukhei’s tender gesture. Maybe he was being judgmental but the taller definitely didn’t seem to be one who would act so… soft. 

“I’m going to bring you water. You’re probably dehydrated.” Jungwoo rushed into the kitchen, hastily searching through the cupboards and fridge to find water, clambering over the counter to reach the cups he didn’t know where. Jungwoo helped Yukhei drink the water before he forced him to sleep again.

Throughout the rest of the night, Jungwoo didn’t leave Yukhei’s side even once. He made sure the taller’s fever was controlled by using wet towels and taking off the blanket time to time. He smiled to himself every time Yukhei unconsciously cringed when the blanket was off his burning body. It was around 6 o’clock when Yukhei’s body temperature reached a high; Jungwoo immediately stripped the younger off his shirt and pants, letting him sleep in the cold to cool down the body. After several minutes, his fever died down and Jungwoo covered him up in blankets. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The garden keeper’s mowing vehicle was roaring its voice through the open window as if it was demanding Yukhei to wake up from his sweet sleep. Yukhei opened his eyes to warm sunlight filling the room, the air around his head feeling cool; not a bothering cold but rather a calming one. He looked over at the digital clock beside his bed that read ‘13:38’, then over at the spring of hair resting on the side of his bed. 

“what the fuck” Yukhei asked the void silently, a million questions crossing his mind like why was this Jungwoo, who he met literally 3 days ago, snoozing in his room? The shorter’s body was in a sitting position, but the head against Yukhei’s bed gave away that he was asleep. He had to think for a good 15 minutes with his mouth gaping before concluding why Jungwoo was in his room in the first place. 

“Hey, Jungwoo wake up, come on the bed. Your neck is gonna hurt like a bitch of you stay like that.” Yukhei tried shaking the sleeping one awake. 

“5 more minutes… I swear…” 

Yukhei sighed and hauled him on the bed. He shut the window while cursing the loud mowing machine and closed the curtains; the room becoming darker as soon as the sun was blocked. Questioning why he was only in his briefs didn’t cross his mind as he allowed himself to find space on the bed next to Jungwoo. Before drifting off to sleep, he stalled his hand on Jungwoo’s arm; a gesture he hoped would convey how thankful he was for everything the older had done.

“I’ll thank you properly when we get up.” He whispered but Jungwoo was already off in sleep land.

 

 

 

A FaceTime alert woke up Yukhei. He groggily turned on his lamp and answered the call only to see an overhyped Ten starting off the conversation with a “Yukhei! You would NOT fucking believe what I fucking saw!!! Why are you in bed it's only 8—HOLY FUCK WHO THE FUCK IS BEHIND YOU????? JOHNNY!!!!! YUKHEI HAS A BOYFRIEND??? Yukhei you better fucking tell me that you didn’t have sex on my bed! Why didn’t you tell me? Is he just a fling?”

Yukhei was instantly confused but before he could reply to Ten who was freaking out on the other side, he felt a soft tuft of hair tickling his neck. Jungwoo's head was against his bare back.

“Fuck.” Yukhei came to his senses. “No, Ten, I can explain-“

“OH shit Yukhei you got a boyfriend in the two days we were gone and yall already hit it? Congrats man!”

“Johnny no, fucking listen-“

“OH MY GOD Johnny look they’re cuddling.”

“Ten, he’s tired. He’s just sleeping stop yelling. Let me expl-“

“Damn Xuxi, you’re being responsible? I like this boy already, he’s a good influence.”

“For FUCK’S SAKE, just listen to me.” Yukhei raised his voice in frustration, causing Jungwoo to shift and whine a little bit.

“Ten, Johnny. I’m gonna call you guys later.” Yukhei hung up. 

“Yukhei?”

“Hey, yeah, sorry Jungwoo. My friends were being too loud.” He replied, subconsciously reaching to fix the other’s bed hair only to catch himself halfway. He watched Jungwoo rub his eyes and abandon slumber. He was getting too comfortable with the other.

“Shit, I’m sorry. I don’t know why and how I got in your bed. Sorry for making you uncomfortable. I must’ve fallen asleep after your fever died so…” Jungwoo immediately stumbled out of bed and stood up. 

Yukhei looked to his surroundings. There were towels, a bowl of water by the nightstand, and a bottle of Tylenol. Jungwoo must have stayed up all night taking care of him, he concluded. 

“No, No- Jungwoo, I’m so sorry I made you come out here so late. I made you worried and cry. I made you take care of me, even though you barely know me. I should be the one apologizing.” Yukhei said, his voice apologetic and heavy. 

“Hey, don’t say that. I swear I didn’t feel an ounce of burden taking care of you, in fact I’m happy that you texted me. So please, don’t talk as if you’ve caused me trouble.”

“You barely know me, I could be a bad person you know?”

“Well, I kind of do know you though? I mean like I know you’re from Hong Kong and you undermine yourself a lot. You have a beautiful face, one I could never forget. I'm sure I've seen you with Hansol's boyfriend before. Plus, I don’t think a bad guy would leave his door unlocked at night.” Jungwoo said.

Yukhei suddenly felt a ton weigh off his shoulders. This guy certainly knew how to make him feel better. 

“Are you feeling better though?” Jungwoo asked. 

“Yeah. Thank you so much. Can I do anything to pay you back? Don’t say no.”

“Well, you can allow my professor to use the picture I took of you that day for the school media magazine.”

“Shit, I didn’t even see it. Hold on.” Yukhei unlocked his phone and went through the messages. He clicked on the attachment.

“Holy shit” was his immediate reaction.

It was a picture of him looking back with a charismatic expression. He was standing between the trees on the side of the hill and the cityscape beneath the hill. The sun’s light fell right across his body, accentuating his face and right side. There was a dreamy feel to the picture; it drew the viewer in. Jungwoo successfully captured Yukhei's best expression at the perfect setting. He perked the colors to be more vibrant, giving the picture a livelier feel. If Yukhei hadn't known better, he would think it was a photo off some professional fashion magazine. 

“You’re so fucking talented.” Yukhei was able to mouth, still looking at the picture in awe. 

“No! It’s your beauty.” Jungwoo said.

“Jungwoo, I don’t know if you’re trying to flirt with me or just trying to deny your talents, but this is simply amazing. I look like a real model. I’ve never seen a better photographer in my life.”

Jungwoo bowed his head in response. Yukhei could tell he was flustered. 

“Cute.” 

“What?” Jungwoo looked up at Yukhei’s random comment.

“Nothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its all about the soft and the emos :^) forgive me for any grammar mistakes!!


End file.
